


紫与蓝与红

by YuJiu



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiu/pseuds/YuJiu
Summary: 一个很久前写的百合故事，各位喜欢就好~
Relationships: 师生 - Relationship





	紫与蓝与红

紫水晶般的长发盘在脑后，还有几束发丝搭在她的肩上。  
衣物被整理后放置在一边，白墨瑶沐浴在暖水中，自得地哼起了歌。  
西尔维利亚雨下的少，但下起来却又让人头疼。特别是夏季，西尔维利亚的夏季是最善变的。  
尽管白墨瑶不讨厌这样的夏季，但莫名的降雨也着实令人感到烦闷。  
“真奇怪。。。这诡异的天气呢。。。气象局的那群人出错的概率可是小的可怜啊。。。”白墨瑶摇摇头。  
西尔维利亚的科技水平早就达到了操纵本源的程度了，按说查出来的天气怎么会出错呢？白墨瑶很纳闷，但想想还是抛之脑后比较好。  
“吱呀——”厚重的木门被推开。  
相比于西尔维利亚通用的全息门，白墨瑶还是更喜欢厚重的木门，毕竟就她个人来说，这样的门才有门的感觉，每次听木门的声音，白墨瑶便会有一种跨越了几个世纪的感觉。  
“谁？”白墨瑶关闭了供水，向浴室外呼道。  
“是我啦，老师～”少女的声音从门口传到白墨瑶的耳中。  
“希莉蕾雅啊？来的时候淋湿了吧？”白墨瑶听闻，便挥手打开了浴室的门，“泡一泡热水暖暖身子吧？”  
“哎——气象局那群人今天貌似都有事请假了。。。只是稍微观测了一会儿便把今天的天气直接播报了呢。。。”希莉蕾雅满脸无奈，“这雨下的猝不及防，还没来得及展开力场就被雨给淋湿了。”  
说着，她便随手丢开了自己已经湿透的衬衣，解下身上的百褶裙，随即便坐在白墨瑶身边。  
“你呀。。。”白墨瑶揉了揉自己学生那头同时包容了水与火的头发，“也不知道躲躲雨，别太依赖虚论王座了。”  
“嗯嗯。”希莉蕾雅满不在意的点头，伸手搂住了白墨瑶的腰，“不要揉我头啦，本来就只不高，再揉就长不高了！”  
“哎诶。。。”一丝绯红攀上白墨瑶的脸上，酒红色的瞳孔中分明写着害羞二字，“别闹。。。等我给你沏杯红茶。”  
“不嘛。。。”这位统治者少有的像撒娇的小女孩一般，缠住了自己的老师。  
“真拿你没办法”白墨瑶无奈的微笑，而这无奈中又透露着宠溺，“你怎么说也是西尔维利亚的缔造者吧，你这幅样子可不像曾经的你——希尔维莉娅啊。”  
“我又不是她，再说老师你也不讨厌这样的我嘛。”少女用脸蹭了蹭白墨瑶的手，活像只温顺的小猫。  
“好啦好啦，我先沏茶去啦”白墨瑶拍拍少女的头，起身前往茶房，不着片缕，光洁的身体暴露在灯光下，微微泛出粉光。  
希莉蕾雅耸耸肩，倚靠在浴池的大理石壁上，大理石壁带着些许凉丝丝的感觉，驱逐了不少夏天的闷热，当然，她实际上正盯着白墨瑶，说起来，恐怕不知道希莉蕾雅是个百合的人只有如同张白纸般的白墨瑶了。  
“欲望之夏啊～”希莉蕾雅慢悠悠的说道，随手拉出一块虚拟面板倒是看的津津有味。  
属于红茶的香气从浴室门口飘进，萦绕在鼻尖的香味十分挑动人的胃口。  
白墨瑶随后端着茶盘轻轻走向浴池。  
茶盘徐徐放下，两人各持一杯红茶。  
白墨瑶微微点头，双眼微眯，“这回的不错呢。”  
她丝毫没有注意到自己学生的眼神，带着异样神采的眼神。  
“我说，老师～”希莉蕾雅优雅而不失效率的品完了红茶，将茶具摆在池边。  
“怎么了～？”白墨瑶哼着小调，心情似乎很好的样子。  
“我～喜欢～你～哟～”  
白墨瑶端着茶杯的手突然间抖了一下。  
“诶哎？！”  
一言不发，仅仅是将自己的重量施加在白墨瑶的双腿上。  
“所以，让我主动吧。”  
酒红色的眸子被诧异填充。  
“那个。。。那个。。。你在说什么啊。”默默低头，右手揉搓着因为水而贴在一起的深紫色发丝。  
作为她的学生，希莉蕾雅知道，这个动作表示着她陷入了慌乱之中。  
【答案是。。。】  
亲吻！  
昂贵的茶具被毫不留情的丢在一旁。  
白墨瑶毕竟不忍心甩开希莉蕾雅的手，加上本身人就很柔，也就由得希莉蕾雅握住她的手腕将她摁在大理石壁上了。  
脊背与冰冷的墙壁亲吻，燃起的火名为欲望，点燃了身体，一丝凉意都没有在白墨瑶的身体上留下自己的存在，因为她感受不到啊，她的大脑陷入了停滞，强烈的刺激让她一时有些出神，但身体是诚实的。  
绯红之色爬上白墨瑶的脸颊，“唔。。。”她回味着嘴唇的触感，“奇怪的感觉。。。但并不坏呢。”  
白墨瑶纯真的像张白纸，而希莉蕾雅现在充当的就是墨水。  
“染上我的颜色吧，老师。。。”  
水气弥漫在浴室中，朦胧中可见一道小小的身影跨身骑在比她个头大不少的曼妙躯体上。  
空气升温，意乱情迷。  
溅起的水花和汗水汇在一起。  
刺激男性荷尔蒙的喘息声不绝于耳。  
散乱的深紫发丝铺散开来，伴随着主人的呼吸而如蛇般游走于地面。  
快感刺激着她们的神经。  
时间的流逝失去了意义。  
“老师。。。”  
“怎。。。怎么了。。。”  
“我超喜欢你的。。。”  
“嗯。。。我知道。。。”白墨瑶摸着同样在喘息的学生的脑袋，柔柔的笑着，“这是梦吗。。。？”  
“不是哦。。。”捕食的猎手重新变成了那温顺的猫咪。  
“那太好了呢。”白墨瑶顿了顿。  
“因为你的心意我终于接收到了哟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作为我发布的第一个作品，我希望大家都能获得一个美妙的体验。因此这回的故事会比较甜哦~  
> As my first work to be published， i wish you all can have a nice experience.So this work is sweet~


End file.
